Confessions
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Jesse was suppose to stay at the academy for spring break wall his parents dell with some legal things, but theirs no way Jaden is gonna let that happen! So Jay has convinced Jesse to come stay at his parent's house. What will these two teens get into?
1. Just getting there

Everyone at DMA were excited, even the teachers because today marks the beginning of spring brake! Two weeks of no school, no work and tons of family fun. Yes, a stress free vacation for everyone. Well almost everyone.

Jaden and Jesse stood side by side looking up at the plane that would be taking Jaden home for the holiday.

"Well bye then." Jesse said in a solemn voice. He turns and pulls Jaden into a tight embrace.

Jaden returned the hug with one arm, the other arm holding onto the handle of his suitcase, well aware of the giggles coming from all around them. He never understood why girls thought it was so adorable when two boys hug. Wait till they find out Jaden's gay.

"Bye. Have fun with your family." He said braking off from the hug to prevent his feelings from getting ahead of themselves.

Jesse seems to become a little awkward as he starts to rub the back of his head.

"Actually I'm staying here this week." He confesses.

"What!" Jaden blurted out confused.

"Well my parents are to busy with work and legal stuff right now so I will be staying at the academy."

"Alone!"

"No no. Some other students and a couple of teachers are also staying behind for various reasons. I'll be with them."

Jaden felt a strange feeling in his stomach at the thought of Jesse being friendless for two weeks then came up with an idea.

"Why don't you come stay at my parents house. That way we can be together for the brake." He said cheerfully not realizing exactly what he was saying.

Jesse blushed slightly at the last comment but decided it was just a bad choice of words and focused on the offer that was presented to him.

"I don't know. I'm not even packed." Jesse said worry in his voice.

"It's all right. You can borrow my cloths while you stay. Everything else we can supply. Come oooon... pleeeeeez." Jaden begged. He doesn't give up easily.

"Weeelll okay I guess, I just hope I won't be to much trouble."

"Of course not. Come on, lets go." Jaden said grabbing Jesse's wrist and pulling him onto the plane.

"Got room for one more?" Jaden asked the pilot.

"You kiddin? I've got room for ten more, come on in." The pilot answered cheerfully. Jaden returned the pilots nod then gave his suitcase to the flight attendant.

After his luggage was taken out of his hands he bolted down the isle looking for a good seat dragging Jesse behind him. Luckily they found two empty seats beside each other and sat down with Jaden closer to the window.

Once the plane took off Jaden and Jesse couldn't stop talking. They bounced from subject to subject finding plenty to say about each one. The two of them could go on for hours and hours, maybe even days! But around 8:30pm the two duelists where asked to be quiet so the other passengers could sleep. So Jaden pulled out his ipod while Jesse texted the school and his parents about the new plans. (Using Jaden's phone.)

About 20 minutes later Jesse turned to Jaden to find him asleep. Still siting but had his head hung down.

"His neck is gonna be so sore when he wakes up." Jesse thought to himself. With a soft chuckle, he closed the phone and started thinking about how to make his friend more comfortable.

This wasn't the first time Jaden had fallen asleep in a strange position. One time Jesse found him asleep on the floor of the Slifer cafeteria. But usually theres a bed close by that Jesse can carry him to. And obviously, there's a severe lack of bed's on the plane.

Well, he will just have to make do with what he has.

Jesse slid off his jacket and placed it on Jaden as a make shift blanket then he slowly snaked his arm around Jadens shoulders. Once he was sure the younger teen was comfortable with the added heat, Jesse gently pulled Jaden towards him so his head rested on the taller teens shoulder trying hard not to wake him.

Suddenly Jaden started shifting and let out a groan.

Jesse froze, hoping that if he stayed motionless Jaden would fall back asleep.

Jaden sleepily wrapped his arms around his head rests waste and snuggled a little closer to him before drifting back into silence.

Jesse's heart was racing. Not because he thought he woke Jaden but because Jay was holding him. He had never been held in such a way, especially not by another guy. But he had to admit, he loved the feeling of Jaden pressed up against his side. The warmth and steady breathing coming from the younger teen was so soothing.

Without really thinking about it, Jesse placed his head on top of Jadens and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>So this is the first chapter of my new series.<p>

This is the first yaoi couple I ever really got into and wrote about. When I first started this I knew basically nothing about how to write but now that I have gotten better, I have gone back and fixed it. Trust me, you don't want to see the way it was before!

Please don't be too mean if you review. I haven't written stories on this couple for a while but I hope you like it. Oh and just to warn you, I don't know ANYTHING about Jaden or Jesse's families so anything I write about their parents and or home is from my imagination NOT from fact.

Okay! Enough about me, lets focus on the story.

So now Jesse is gonna get to spend spring brake with Jaden and his family. Well this will be fun! :) I love the part when Jaden snuggles up to Jesse. I wonder how Jay is going to react when he wakes up? Well I know, but you will just have to wait. Hope you like it!


	2. A cute little picture

A sudden bright flash of light and a loud click woke Jesse with a startle but when he opened his eyes he saw nothing. After he fully awoke he looked down to see Jaden still asleep, cuddled up against his side. Jesse smiled to himself, Jaden was always a deep sleeper.

Jesse sat there, enjoying the smaller teens warmth when he suddenly got the urge to pee. He didn't want to ruin the sweet moment that he feared wouldn't come again but when you gotta go, you gotta go.

Jesse gently began shaking his friend then gradually increased speed and force until he finally got a reaction out of Jaden.

The sleepy teen grunted quietly, annoyed at being awoken to what he considered an early time but slowly lifted his head and looked up at his pillow.

"Morning." Jesse greeted with a smile.

Jaden was still in a slight daze but when he realized his position against the older teen he flung back, almost hitting his head on the window behind him, his face becoming a light red.

Jesse then quickly said something about the washroom then ran to the back of the plane.

Jaden sat there in silence for a few seconds as be tried to calm down. 'Why was I cuddled up to Jesse he thought to himself then he noticed Jesse's jacket resting loosely on his shoulders. He slid it off and held it up in front of him contemplating the situation and why he was wearing his friends jacket when he heard a young ladies voice.

"Are you two dating?"

"What!" Jaden said in slight surprise at the sudden voice but mainly at the embarrassing question.

He lowered the coat to see two girls both with long black hair and yellow uniforms showing that they where part of the Ra dorm but it was obvious that one girl was younger then the other. Jaden figured they where sisters or at lest related. The older one held one of those old style cameras that spit out your picture right away but comes out black until it dries.

"Well you two where cuddling while you slept, it was sooo cute." Said the younger girl with an excited grin.

"Re...really?" Jaden asked already knowing the answer.

"Ya look at this." Said the older girl as she handed a photo to the brunette.

Jaden pouted to himself when he looked at the it. He and Jessi really did look like a couple the way they held each other, but the part that really hurt is that he knew there was no real emotion to it.

Jaden hesitantly returned the picture, kinda wanting to keep it, wanting to imagine that they actually where together but it wasn't his.

"This is a mistake, we're not together. I move in my sleep, I probably grabbed onto him but he didn't want to wake me up so he left me be." He said attempting to sound convincing, hoping his sadness didn't show through.

"Awwwwww." The younger whined while her sister rolled her eyes at her siblings childishness.

"To bad, you two would make a cute couple." The older said with a sorry smile for her sisters behavior."

A slight blush rose on the Slifers cheeks as he asked. "You know we're both boys right?"

"So? That doesn't mean you can't be together." Said the older girl while her sister smiled, obviously agreeing with her.

Jaden smiled to himself happy that there are at least two people on the island that excepted homosexuality.

"No, he and I are just friends. He would never think of me that way." He said in a sad tone, talking more to himself then the girls.

"Hey." Jesse greeted, returning from the bathroom startling both Jaden and the young ladies.

The two girls swiftly ducked behind the chairs chuckling quietly.

Jaden greeted his friend but Jesse could easily see that he was feeling uneasy.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, worried.

"Ya I'm good. Thanks for letting me sleep on your shoulder, sorry if it was uncomfortable. Here." He said handing Jesse back his jacket, trying to keep his head down to hide his reddened cheeks.

Jesse smiled nonchalantly and accepted the offering with a Quick thank you and it's all right, wanting the subject to drop before his blush arose to.

Luckily the flight attendant came on the intercom and said. "Attention passengers, we are about to land, please put all chars in the upright position and fasten your seat belts."

There was a sharp jolt when they landed but everything soon leveled out. Then immediately after the flight attendant said it was okay to stand and leave there was a large hustle of people as they all scurried off the plane.

After Jaden and Jesse scooted and squished their way through the crowd and retrieved their luggage they entered the equally packed airport.

After a few minutes of wandering, a woman's voice rang out over the crowd.

"Jaden!"

Jaden swung around excitedly screaming. "Mom!" Then running off leaving his bags behind.

Jesse watched as Jaden jumped into the open arms of a pretty woman with hip-length hazelnut hair and eyes to match.

Soon a man with short light brown hair shaped almost exactly like Jaden's joined the mother and son's embrace, wrapping his two long arms around both of them.

The joyous family reunion scene made Jesse smile but also made him yearn to see his own family again.

"No, lets look on the bright side of things. This is a good chance to spend lots of quality time with Jaden and make a good impression on his parents." He thought to himself as he grabbed Jay's forgotten bags and approached the cheerful brunettes.

The young woman spotted the slightly awkward feeling teen approaching them but not saying a word so as not to interrupt the moment.

"Who's this?" She asked curiously but with a gentle smile never the less.

The families hug broke apart as Jaden squeezed his way out to stand beside his friend.

The excited teen linked arms with his buddy and said almost proudly.

"This is my best friend, Jesse."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Yuki." Jesse said with a slight bow and a few hand shakes then Jaden continued.

"His parents where very busy and couldn't have him home so I said he could stay with us. We have a guest room so it's okay right?"

Jadens mother turned to her husband and whispered.

"Jesse, isn't that the boy our son is always telling us about."

"Ya I think so." The man whispered back.

After a couple more minutes of whispering they agreed that Jessi could stay.

* * *

><p>FINALY! It took like, months to type this up because I am a procrastinator and when I almost finished typing our computer got a bad virus and everything had to be wiped from the hard drive. But its done! ^^ Sorry for the wait. :(<p>

This was originally going to be two different chapters but some people suggested I make the chapters longer so I tried. They also suggested I work on the grammar but I cant really help that... sorry... again. :(

Hope you like it and I promise the next chapter will be up faster.


	3. In the car

Jesse sat silently in the back seat unsure of what to say or do at this point as Jaden's father drove them to his home.

"So Jesse." The man spoke breaking the silence.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have no luggage with you. I hope you aren't planing to where the same outfit all break long." He said with a soft chuckle.

"No. Sorry about the lack of bags, coming here was kinda decided on a whim but Jaden said I could borrow some of his cloths. If you don't mind." Jesse answered shyly.

"Of course not, I just hope they will fit. You seem the same size but we haven't bought Jaden many new cloths since he left considering he always wears his uniform when he's away. Oh how I miss shopping for my baby." Mrs. Yuki started before both Jaden and his father interrupted.

"Mom / Honey."

Jesse couldn't hold in his giggle at there unison. Obviously they've done this before.

"Sorry Jes, ever since I started going away for school Mom always starts on these rants." Jaden apologized somewhat annoyed. This isn't how he wanted Jesse to spend his visit here.

"It's alright." Jesse said sympathetically. "Shes your mother and she missed you, it's normal."

"Thank you Jesse. At least some one understands." Mrs. Yuki said sarcastically, purposely pouting at her husband.

"Now dear, you know I missed him too but..." Mr. Yuki started going off into a separate topic.

"Yaaaa they tend to do this too, just go off into there own world in the middle of a conversation" Jaden sighed with a roll of the eye's.

Jesse smiled, glad that even only knowing them for no more then an hour, their family is acting natural.

"Well that's okay. It gives us a chance to talk." He said sliding closer to Jaden. Well as close as he could get with a seat belt on.

Jaden's cheeks got slightly pink as he fidgeted slightly in embarrassment. His father spotted his sons uneasiness through the rear view mirror and silently signaled his wife to quiet down and look.

Mrs. Yuki smiled and settled down to give them there moment but soon enough Jaden noticed his parents watching and brought up another topic trying to start a less personal conversation. He didn't like the thought of his parents invading on moments like these. They know hes gay, they have for a while now, but still, its not something you want your parents involved in.

The rest of the car ride was mostly Jadens parents asking Jesse various things while Jaden complained about there interrogation.

Well, things seem to be starting out wonderfully. ^^

* * *

><p>I have decided it is okay to have the chapters short because if I try and make them all long they're NEVER coming out. Sorry to those who wanted them longer. :(<p>

And just to warn you, the rest of the chapters might not fit together perfectly because I am making them up as I go. Usually I write the story down then work on it as I type it up. But this time I wrote about 4 or 5 chapters, typed up 2 then lost the others. I'm so stupid. But whatever, I can do this! :) Optimism!

This chapter is such a filler but oh well. Hoped you still like it.


	4. Foreshadowing

"Come on Jesse." Jaden insisted as he dragged his friend through the door and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Wait Jaden, your luggage!" Jesse reminded, not wanting to leave it for the parents to do.

"Its alright, they got it. Now come on, I want to show you my collection."

Jaden's parents listened as there sons bedroom door slammed shut.

"I give'em a week and a half." Mrs. Yuki said as she headed for the kitchen to start dinner.

"No way it'll happen that fast." Mr. Yuki protested as he dragged his sons bags in from the car.

"I'm a woman I know these things, not to mention I'm his mother."

"Well if your so sure, 20 bucks."

"30." Mrs. Yuki retaliated, wondering how far she could push her husband.

"40."

"50."

"Deal."

And with a hand shake the deal was sealed.

Later

"Wow Jaden, you've got quite the collection."

"Thanks." He says with a proud smile, always glad to receive praise from Jesse. "And there's something else I wanna show you." He continued, grabbing Jesse's hand and pulling him down the stairs and out the back door.

The two duelists made their way to the back yard which was normal enough. A 1,200 square foot yard with a few well kept flower beds hear and there, a large maple tree in one corner but what really caught the bluenette's attention was a beige garden swing with a large bush behind it covered with small purple flowers.

"That couch is kinda special to me." Jaden said suddenly, braking the silence. "When I was little I'd always sleep here, until I was about 10. Even after that, when ever I felt upset or had something on my mind or even just because I felt like it I would come here and take a nap." Jaden said as he approached the lawn furniture, Jesse right on his tail.

There was another awkward pause while Jaden simply starred down at the couch, fond memories drifting back to him, when Jesse suddenly chimed in.

"Can I sit on it?" Yaaaaa, he didn't realize till later how stupid he sounded.

"Of course bud, that's what its made for."

The two friends sat down side by side on the worn yet sturdy sofa, pushing with there legs to get the swing started then let them hang, pushing every once in a while to keep it going.

The two sat there in silence, enjoying the gentle swing and the slight breeze that washed over the garden. Jesse's mind seemed to empty as a feeling of complete serenity filled him. He began to realize why Jaden enjoyed napping here.

Then, slowly but surely, a warmth slid atop Jesse's hand. At first the bluenette didn't take notice of the added warmth until Mrs. Yuki called from within the house.

"Jaden, Jesse, dinner time!"

Suddenly the warmth disappeared in one swift movement.

"Sweet, I'm starving." Jaden said almost a little too happily, quickly rising from his seat and scurrying to the house while Jesse still sat there slightly confused.

"What was that warm feeling?" He thought to himself.

"Are you comin?" Jaden asked, breaking Jesse from his thoughts.

Jesse stared back at his friends smiling face blankly for a moment before saying.

"Ya, I'll be there in a minute k?" brushing the strange sense of warmth off as his imagination.

* * *

><p>I found them! I found the long lost pages! I finally know what to type, the only thing standing in my way now is procrastination... looks like I lose.<p>

Anyway, This chapter was originally longer but I shortened it for the people who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter. Thanks guys and gals. ^^ Honestly, its either you all get a big chapter every 8 or so months, a medium chapter every 3-4 months, or a small chapter every month or so. Sorry. :(

How would you feel if your parents made bets on how long it would take for you to get together with someone? I personally wouldn't be to happy. But I wonder which one will win? Assuming one of them WILL win, but you never know.

I love couch swings! My grandma got one for her birthday and I swear, if I was living there I would swing on it every day!


	5. Our Kids

Jesse sighed as he slipped on Jaden's shirt. He had planned on just forgetting that flash of warmth on his hand, but it kept popping up in his mind. Long story short, Jesse didn't have the best nights sleep, but he wasn't going to waste his time sleeping or worrying. This was a rare chance to be alone with Jaden. Not that they couldn't find _any_ privacy at school, it was just someone would find them eventually.

"Jess, you okay in there?" Came Jaden's voice through the door, causing the bluenette to snap out of his (train of thought).

"Ya." Jesse replied as he greeted his friend at the door. "Sorry for the wait."

"It's all cool." Jaden replied with his usual grin.

"How do they fit?" Jaden asked, looking is friend up and down.

"Really well actually." Jesse said, looking himself over as well. Jaden's eyes seemed glued to Jes until the taller's words brought him back to the moment. "So want's on the schedule today?"

"Hm? Oh, I was thinking I could take you around the area, show you where I grew up and stuff. I'd take you down town but they're setting up for the spring fair so there's nothing to do." Jaden explained.

"Right, you told me about that on the plane. So your parents and us will be going to that tomorrow?"

"No, Mom and Dad always volunteer to help with some of the stalls, so we'll be on our own, if that's alright."

"Ya, its fine." Jesse said nonchalantly, despite his racing heart. Alone with Jaden, late into the night, at a carnival, seems too be good to be true.

The boys wandered about almost all day long. Jesse got to learn so much about the others past. The schools he went to, where he hung out, his favorite places to eat in the area. It all played out like a walk down some else's memory lane, being able to see how they reacted to the memories, and it was a cute picture, a little Jaden running around with his deck.

"And here," Jay said as they arrived at a big concrete circle a few yards away from a playground. "is where we had the Duel Monsters club I was telling you about."

"Oh, okay. So you and some friends dueled here?"

"Whenever we could, ya."

"Jaden!?" Came the voice of a young boy. The boy, around middle school age, came running from the near by playground.

"Davy." Jaden greeted, giving the boy a high five. "How are ya buddy?"

"Good. You having fun at your cool dueling school?" The child asked with enthusiasm.

"Yep. In fact I had so much fun that I kidnapped my friend and brought him home." Jaden joked, patting Jesse's back. The group shared a chuckle.

"I'm Jesse." The tallest introduced, holding his hand out to the child. "Jesse Anderson." Instead of introducing himself as well, or shaking the outstretched hand, Davy stared in what looked like confusion but was more of a deep though. There was a long pause before the memory hit him and a brimming smile stretched across his lips.

"Jesse Anderson!? I saw you on T.V.!" The boy piratically screamed, pointing a sharp finger at the bluenette.

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Ya, your the best duelist ever!"

"Hey now, what about me?" Jaden asked, pointing a finger at his own grin.

"You didn't win a tournament." Davy pointed out with a huff.

"Doesn't mean I'm not good. I can beat this gu-"

"I deny that." Jesse shot back sharply, friendly competitivness kicking in.

"Wanna test it?"

"You bet." The teens bantered as the child got more and more excited.

"This will be so cool!"

A crowd started to gather mid duel and after, the crowd wouldn't let the boys leave without teaching a few tricks. So now the boys where separated, Jaden teaching a group of the basics in dueling while Jesse taught a smaller group of the more professional side of the sport.

"And that's about as much as I can teach, the rest is up to you guys and gals." Jesse informed, having ran through any useful info he could think of. After thanks where given, the group separated, all but the teacher and a young lady, small in stature, with light blue hair that pretty much reached the ground, though its starting point wasn't that far. Jesse hadn't noticed her as he couldn't help but focus on Jaden who was enthusiastically teaching a crowd of mostly children.

"Doesn't he look happy?" The young woman said, startling Jes slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The taller apologized, not sure if he was more upset with himself for not noticing her, or for being caught admiring Jaden.

"Did you know," The girl said, disorientating the taller a little. "Jaden loves children. He can't wait to become a father."

"Oh, is that so?" Jesse said, despite already having Jaden tell him months ago.

"He also loves to travel." Another titbit Jes already knew. "I can totally picture him, his kids, and his husband exploring the world."

"Ya." Jesse piratically whispered, the images of Jaden and his future family travailing popping into his head, though he fitted himself in the other parental role.

"I can't wait to meet your guy's kids." The girl said with a giggle.

"W-what!?" Jesse stuttered, a tint or red quickly spreading across his checks. What was she, a mind reader?

"To bad two men can't make a child. I wonder what mixture of features the kids would get?" The girl went on, detaching from the conversation and speaking more as if she was alone.

"But, where not-"

"Maybe they would have two shades of turquoise hair." The girl burst into full blown laughter as she turned and begun to walk away from the confused teen. "Or maybe half green, half blue hair." Jesse watched as the girl walked away, not sure what to think now. His mind soon drifted to the idea of Jaden and him actually starting a family together. Of course it's impossible, mother nature unfortunately isn't on board with that idea. Despite what the text books say though, Jesse couldn't stop the corners of his lips turning up in a smile.

This hadn't been the first time Jes had pictured starting a family with the brunette and, even thou it was all his own imagination, it gave him hope that one day, he would get to see Jaden holding their baby in his arms.

"Whats with the grin?" Jaden asked, causing Jesse to jump back in surprise with a slight yelp. Was everyone trying to sneak up on him today? "Wow, sorry dude, didn't mean to freak you out." Jaden apologized, holding his hands up like he was caught by the police.

"It's alright. Ya done with your class?" Jesse said with a somewhat forced laugh to hide his awkward state.

"Yep, I'm sure I'll be seeing a few of them at the tournament tomorrow."

"Ya, at the festival right?"

"Yep, though it seems unfair to beat my students."

"Gotta learn the hard way I suppose." the boys shared a chuckle, but Jesse's curiosity snuck up on him.

"Jay?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know a girl, quite short and thin. She has long hair." The taller explained with added hand gestures, but stopped when he saw Jaden's expression change. The look on his face was a coaster of shock, realization, relief, and worry.

"I think I know who your talking about. Why do you ask?" Jaden asked calmly, as if all his energy had flown out of him.

"We had a little chat-"

"What about?" Jaden cut in quickly, catching Jesse by surprise. There was a pause while the bluenette thought through what to say.

"She just talked about how you work well with kids, how you want to be a father some day." Jesse explained, deciding to leave out the ideas of him and Jay starting a family. Jaden sighed and so followed silence as he gathered his thoughts. Jaden's eye's seemed to glaze over in thought before Jesse patted the shorter's shoulder.

"You okay Jay?"

"Hm? Ya, of course bro. Come on, it's almost dinner time." Jaden said with a sudden grin as he started walking in the direction of his house. Jesse _was_ curious but it didn't feel right to ask more questions, to pry. The taller knew Jaden would tell him when he was ready, but that didn't stop Jes from worrying.

* * *

><p>Hi... I'm sorry... *sad puppy face*<p>

I looked at the last chapter I posted for this series and realized it was in 2012, it's almost 2015... I'm so stooped. :( But hey, better late then never?


End file.
